


Abductions and Amnesia

by hunters_retreat



Series: Trope Bingo (Boys in Space/From another planet) [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Amnesia, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, IN SPACE!, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen was a Prime and his dedication to Jared would never allow room for someone else.  He would wait on Jared forever.  Jared just wished it was love he saw in the other man’s eyes and not just the unswerving loyalty of a Prime that had been trained into him with his devotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abductions and Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my trope bingo space of 'amnesia'. My goal is to do the blackout with J2 in space :P The awesome smidgeson beta'd this for me! *hugs*

His head ached in the mid-morning sun and he didn't think he could remember a worse hangover even if he did have a memory. He tried to imagine a large party with a variety of recreational treats to sample on a large party transport over the shifting sands where his indulgence had led to this pain. It was probably the mind wipe though.

He was dressed in dark pants and a matching vest with a dark green shirt beneath. However he ended up in the desert it wasn't by design. His clothes and fancy dress shoes said that much. A bracelet encircled his wrist with a simple engraving on the inside. It was the only way he knew his name. Unless of course he'd stolen it.

There was no need to borrow trouble though so he assumed he was Jared. And if the words were true, somewhere someone was looking for him.

Sweat drenched his shirt and Jared thought about abandoning the vest but he wasn't ready just yet. The clothes on his back were literally all the clue he had to who he was and he refused to leave any of it behind.

He just hoped there was something over the next rise or he was in some serious trouble. No identity. No weapons. No food. No water. He wouldn't last the day before heat stroke took him and that was assuming nothing came out of the sand to eat him.

Zepphron 4 had giant snakes and Phorian had beetles that captured humans to nest their eggs in. He really hoped he wasn't on Phorian.

Jared kept putting one foot in front of the other but as he reached the crest he looked out across the barren sands and felt the first stirrings of despair. It was a foreign feeling and it made him think he wasn't the type to sit down and wait for his death. He refused to give up. He just had to hold on until his rescuer arrived.

The sand around his feet began to rumble and Jared stepped out of range of whatever was coming.

The ground erupted in a curtain of sand and Jared stared as three Kortarian mercenaries stood on the settling ground.

He wanted to damn his memory for knowing how many ways a Kortarian could kill but that left him without a proper name or a glimmer of the circumstances that had dumped him there.

The first Kortarian raised its head to look at him with his eyeless gaze. Jared held still, aware that they used the vibrations in the sand to find their victims. They could smell him well enough with the wide nose at the crown of the head but unless he moved they only knew his general location.

The other two remained still and Jared looked around them to see if anything had been dislodged in the sand that might help him. There was nothing but Jared knew the chances of survival against three Kortarians without a weapon and he was desperate.

The closest began to move and Jared watched as it raised five long, thin arms in his direction. The suckers on the underside dripped with venom and just a single scratch from the teeth-like protrusions on each sucker meant death.

He wondered what his life was like if these were the sort of facts a memory wipe left behind but as the Kortarian moved closer he had no choice but to step away. The other two squeaked and moved into place, forming a loose circle around him.

Jared prepared for their attack.

Suddenly before the mercenaries could move the ground erupted again. Just behind the first Kortarian one of the Great Werms burst through the sand's surface. A rider sat behind the sand shield and as the Werm raised its length above the sand he dropped behind the Kortarian. The sun caught the edge of metal for one moment before the man sliced the first Kortarian mercenary. His head rolled on the sand in a shower of green blood.

The man swirled around the writhing limbs and his sword cut the second Kortarian in half.

"Behind me," his rescuer called out but Jared was already moving that way. The third Kortarian screamed out to the sky as one of its arms lashed out. It was met with the blade and fell to the ground.

The creature shrieked in pain but it was short lived as the other man ran his blade through its heart. It fell to the sand with the other two mercenaries and the other man pushed him away from the bodies as the Great Werm came forward and began to devour the remains.

"Are you injured?" The man didn't wait as his frantic hands ran over his body to check for injury.

"Not that I don't appreciate the rescue, but who are you?" Jared asked as he took a step back.

The other man smiled at Jared but his smile faded as he realized Jared wasn't teasing. "You were jesting, right?"

Jared shook his head and the other man's mouth opened in silent rebuke. His wide green eyes searched Jared for a long moment before he finally stepped back.

"So if you could remind me of your name, I would greatly appreciate it. My own would be nice as well."

"Your … ” The other man seemed to understand the situation then. "You were wiped?" He swore in three languages that Jared knew and a few he didn't. "I warned you the Duke of Tangeret was up to something when he had the tankus imported for you. I told you not to drink the juice but you wouldn't listen. And now, here we are in the middle of the Gattoppan desert, in danger of being eaten I might add, and you don't even know your own name!"

"I would if you'd just tell me," Jared reminded him.

The other man’s cheeks flushed and Jared realized he was beautiful. Not just beautiful, but stunning.

"You are the High Chancellor Jared Padalecki, ruler of the Sartarian star conference."

"And you are?"

"Your companion, Jensen."

"My companion. As in my body guard?"

"That does seem to have become a part of it, yes."

"But not all of it. My lover then."

"No."

"What? I'm the ruler of a star conference. How could you say no to me?"

"If you're done worrying about your ego, Jared, could we get you back to the others? There may be more Kortarians around and I think our ride has eaten his share for the day."

"How many companions do I have?"

Jensen sighed and Jared couldn't help but smile at the other man's frustration. He couldn't believe that he'd yet to win this companion to his bed. Jensen might bandy words with him well enough but he didn't seem to know what to do when Jared looked longingly at his body and his flush was quite appealing.

"There are 47 of us. One from each planet in the Sartarian system."

"How long have you been my companion?"

"I was given to your parents by my father upon my birth. I was four when you were born."

"And where are my other companions? Why didn't they come to rescue me?"

"They are not ... as resourceful as I. They await you at the Crystalline Palace. They were quite sure I would be enough to save you."

"Is this a habit?"

Jensen reached over to the Great Werm and grabbed the saddle. He climbed up and sat on the back of the beast with an air of surety and control that spoke of his confidence.

"I don't lose you often, no, but keeping you out of trouble does seem to be my occupation for the foreseeable future."

He held his hand down for Jared to help him into the saddle and Jared was caught in the beauty of his smile.

"Trust me Jared, you don't want to miss a ride under the sands of Gattoppan on the back of a Great Werm."

Jared looked up at Jensen and he finally noticed what he’d been missing about the other man. He was a Prime. A single ring of gold around his pupil gave his heritage away and Jared understood far more about him. He had a Prime as a companion. He had no idea what Jensen had dedicated himself to, but he was not just a prime by ancestry, but a Dedicated Prime. He had given his life to something and that something meant saving Jared.

He wasn’t a soldier, no matter how skilled he was. No Prime was allowed to dedicate himself to war because once upon a time, it was all they had been. No one remembered the true history anymore except the Primes and it was a well-guarded secret. What the universe knew was that Primes had been soldiers, born and bred with only the purpose of battle. When they had been freed from endless wars, they had gone together, every last one, and settled onto an uninhabited and harsh planet.

Then they disappeared into legend.

A thousand years passed before they finally came forward again. No longer bred to war, the prime nation was strong but fair. They opened their borders to the galaxy and entered the worlds of universal politics. Among them though, were the Dedicated Primes. The prime nation vowed to never declare itself for war again, but some still felt the need of a life of devotion. Those Primes were trained at a young age and a path was chosen for them.

No one knew how the path was chosen. No one spoke of the paths that were chosen. They trained hard, with the fervor of their warrior-ancestors and never stopped.

“You’re a Prime,” Jared confirmed.

Jensen nodded as he raised his hand again for Jared to take. He did without hesitation this time. He settled behind his companion and he held tight around the other man’s waist. He enjoyed the feel of Jensen’s strong back pressed against his chest. He was a High Chancellor after all. He should be allowed to enjoy his companion as he saw fit.

**

Jensen saw him safely to the palace and without a word he was escorted to fine rooms that overlooked the city’s spaceport. As Jensen opened the door that lead to his outer rooms, Jared found himself facing a sea of companions he didn’t know.

“You can congratulate me later,” Jensen said as he pushed Jared through the horde. “Jared needs a bath and a nap. Misha, Katie, come with me.”

People reached out to touch him but Jensen slapped hands away good naturedly as he pushed Jared through. When he reached another door Jared was relieved to find them alone in a smaller room. A dark haired man followed behind them along with a woman with long blond hair.

The room was a smaller sitting room but it was lavishly furnished. Jared took a seat on a couch as Jensen walked towards the back of the room. When the two newcomers had seated themselves, Jensen came forward with a drink for Jared before he settled close to the others.

“Misha, we need to find out who drugged the Chancellor last night.”

“What drugs am I looking for?”

“Mind wipes.”

“Really?” Misha asked as he looked over at Jared.

“So you wanna clean him up and hand him over to me?” the woman asked.

“Yes, Katie. Once I get him cleaned up it’s up to you to get his memory back.”

“Katie? Misha?”

They looked over at him and Jared smiled. “Thank you, for helping me.”

“Our pleasure, Jared,” Katie said as she smiled back at him. Misha nodded his head and then looked back to Jensen.

“With your pardon, I’ll get started.”

Katie stood with him. “I’ll leave him to you. I’ll come back when I have the antidote ready.”

They both left without further comment and Jared was left alone with Jensen then.

“So, they seem to like you a lot,” Jared said as he watched the door behind them close.

Jensen looked startled at the idea. “It isn’t me they care for. They are trying to take care of you.”

“Really? Because they didn’t say good bye to me.”

“You don’t …”

“What?”

“You just usually leave that sort of thing to me. Should we get you cleaned up then?”

When Jensen motioned towards another doorway, Jared followed him through. The bath before him was a pool of delight and he let out a sigh of relief.

Jensen took the empty glass from his hands and filled it before setting it down beside the bathing pool. “Did you think I intended to listen to you complain about the sand for much longer?”

“It really is in places sand should never be,” Jared said with a shake of his head.

“Would you have preferred another mode of transportation?”

Jared laughed at that. “You know very well I enjoyed the ride of the Great Werm,” he admitted.

Jensen’s smile was warm as he walked closer. “I do know. Just like you complained about the sea salt when I took you out to the Varrian wherwhale migration. Or the time we went lava diving and you moaned about the heat.”

“You took me to all those things?”

“Your other companions aren’t as adventurous as I am.” Jensen stood in front of him and he began to unbutton Jared’s vest.

“I thought we weren’t…”

Jensen’s hands didn’t stop as he finished the last button and pushed it off his shoulders to fall on the ground at his feet. “You think the High Chancellor dresses or undresses himself? What would the citizens of Sarta 3 think?”

“I have no idea,” Jared answered as Jensen moved behind him. His fingers began to dig into the tension on Jared’s neck. “Stars but that feels good.”

Jensen chuckled before he reached around Jared and began unbuttoning his shirt. Jared leaned back against Jensen and the other man held him close as the buttons slowly came undone.

“Are you falling asleep on me, Jared?”

“I might. This feels pretty damn good.”

“It will feel better when I get you cleaned up and can give you a real massage.”

“Lead the way,” Jared said as he stood up straight. Jensen moved around to the front and pushed Jared’s shirt all the way to the ground before he undid his pants and slid them down his legs to pool at his feet. When Jared stepped out of his clothes Jensen led him to the steps down into the water.

He walked into the water and the warmth soothed his tired muscles. He knelt in the pool and the water at the shallow end came up to his chest. He closed his eyes and let his body relax.

He startled as he felt hands on his shoulders.

“Jared, relax.”

He looked over his shoulder and Jensen was behind him, strong hands working at tired muscles again.

He turned to look forward then and closed his eyes as he relaxed into Jensen’s ministrations. “I keep thinking I should freak out any minute now. Most people probably would if they were told they were the ruler of a star system and they’d been mind wiped.”

“Most people aren’t the ruler of a star system so this would probably feel strange to them, so they should freak out. This is your life though and even if you don’t remember the details, somewhere inside you it feels right. Besides, this isn’t the first time we’ve done this.”

“The bathing or the lost memories?”

“Either,” Jensen said with a soft laugh. “Misha put a tracking device on your bracelet just in case.”

“How much trouble do I usually get into?”

“You are the High Chancellor. You don’t get into trouble. You do however attract some rather persistent courtesans though.”

“If I have 47 companions why am I being pursued by courtesans?”

Jensen leaned Jared back as they talked and he began running his fingers through Jared’s hair, working out the knots before he worked the soap into a lather and began cleaning Jared’s hair.

“Because you have had 47 companions for nearly 30 years now and you have yet to take a spouse. Your refusal to wed for political reasons has made you an enigma and everyone thinks they, or their recently come of age daughter or son, are just the one to figure you out.”

“Have they?” Jared asked with a grin as he looked over at Jensen.

“Stars, no,” he laughed. “They think you should sit behind a desk and give council. They have no idea how many of us sit behind desks while you travel the stars with minimal input.”

“You don’t sit behind a desk.”

“Someone has to keep you in check.”

Jared smiled but he didn’t say anything else as he let Jensen work.

**

When Jensen was done he led Jared back into his bedroom and let him stretch out before he massaged invigorating oils into tired muscles.

When Jensen was done Jared felt relaxed. He didn’t want Jensen to leave and as he turned his head he saw the way Jensen’s eyes trailed over his body. Jared could feel the heat between them and he sat up to reach for Jensen just as the door opened and Jensen turned to face the newcomer.

“Time to get Jared back,” Katie said as she walked in with a case of equipment. Jensen left with a nod to her and Jared regretted what might have been in that moment. Katie smiled at him though and Jared could see the fondness of her smile.

“You can really give me my memory back?”

“It was just a matter of tracking the drug in your system and giving you’re the right detoxers. Jensen seems to have you nice and relaxed and that’s the first step. A fun little cocktail and a good night’s sleep and you’ll wake up as you again.”

“Am I so different?”

“I’m not the one to ask.”

“You’re not one of my companions?”

She smiled. “Jensen would never trust your health to someone other than a companion.” Jared was sure his confusion was clear because she sat down in the chair next to his bed and took his hand.

“There are 47 of us and each of us has sworn to protect you with our lives. Every one of us was given to your parents at our birth. Some of us waited years for you to be born and some were born after you, but we were all raised to love you. Some of us trained to be of different service to you while others just made themselves available to you when you needed someone.”

“And why haven’t I married yet?”

“You refuse to marry until you are head over heels in love.”

“With 47 people raised to love me that should be easy.”

Katie let go of his hand as she grabbed the medication and gently inserted the needle in his arm. “You’d think. But there is love and love and you always said you could tell the difference.”

“Do you love me?”

She laughed. “I love you, but I don’t love you. You allowed me to marry another companion three years ago.”

“I did?”

“You may be the ruler of the star system but you aren’t heartless.”

“You mean I don’t get to keep you all to myself forever?” Jared felt his eyes growing heavy but he didn’t want to stop talking with Katie. She had a sweet laugh and he liked her even if he didn’t know her better yet.

“You do, but some of us have gotten over waiting for you to realize its true love.”

“And Jensen?” His words were slurred but Katie understood him anyway.

She caressed his cheek softly and gave him a sad smile. “Jensen is a Prime. He’ll never stop waiting.”

**

Jared woke the next morning and stretched out across the wonderfully comfortable bed. His body was well relaxed and he wanted nothing more than to stay where he was. Of course, he couldn’t. He was the High Chancellor and he’d already taken a few days off to celebrate the wedding of the First Prime’s heir. Jensen hadn’t said anything but Jared knew he’d appreciated a chance to be at his brother’s festivities.

Jared sat up and noticed the glass of water and the cocktail waiting beside it. He let out a deep breath and remembered the events of the last day and drank the cocktail quickly. It was bitter tasting but he knew Katie did her best to hide the taste of the recovery drugs.

He hated the fact that he had to take them. He hated that someone had gotten to him for a third time and swiped his memory. He could remember accepting a drink from the Duke of Tangeret and then he’d woken in the middle of the desert.

“Jared?”

Jared grabbed the glass of water and drank its contents too and ignored his companion as he went to the closet and found clothes to wear. He held the glass out and it was taken from his hand quickly and silently.

He was traveling today and working in his private office so there was no reason to dress up. He found a pair of casual pants and a soft shirt to wear and threw them onto the bed.

He needed to address the Duke of Tangeret’s actions but he hadn’t been hurt and he wasn’t sure the attack was meant to harm him or if the Duke had simply been bored. Tomarson had asked to borrow Jensen two days before and Jared had refused. The Duke didn’t understand the disrespect he’d handed Jared by asking to use one of his companions but it was clear then that the Tomarson wanted to see Jensen in action. Any kind of action.

He lifted his foot and his pants were tugged up one leg before he lifted the other. Strong, capable hands dressed him quickly as Jared tried to make a decision.

“I think he wanted to see you kill something,” Jared finally said as Jensen settled the shirt over Jared’s shoulders.

“Yesterday? I killed more than a few somethings. Whoever did this to you got to see what they wanted then.”

“I don’t even know how to retaliate for this. I can’t let Tomarson think he can abduct me just to watch you in action.”

“I have a few ideas.”

“Something that doesn’t include death to a public official that is behind one of our most fragile negotiations.”

Jensen shrugged. “I’m out of ideas then.”

Jared laughed as Jensen brought his shoes out and began to place them on his feet. He remembered Katie’s words about Jensen from the night before and wished the circumstances were different. She was right though. Jensen was a Prime and his dedication to Jared would never allow room for someone else. He would wait on Jared forever. He just wished it was love he saw in the other man’s eyes and not just the unswerving loyalty of a Prime that had been trained into him with his devotion. “I suppose the matter will wait then. Is Alona ready for me yet?”

“She waited with you last night and left only to prepare your schedule when you began to wake.”

“Let’s call her in then. I’ve lost a day and I’m none too happy about the delay.”

“You did get to ride a Great Werm though.”

Jared grinned as Jensen walked out of the room. Alona would be there in a few minutes to start working and it was likely to be the last moment he had to himself.

Jared loved his companions, every one of them. Alona was like a little sister to him and he had never been happier than when she’d come back from the University. He’d felt the same pride in her as he did when Misha finished tech school or when Katie became a healer. Every companion was a part of his family and he relished his time with them.

No one said anything about his one obvious bit of favoritism, though he doubted Jensen would believe it if they did.

“You’re looking more like yourself now,” Alona said as she came into the room.

He held her tight against him for a moment before he let her pull back. She walked to the desk that sat next to the windows overlooking the east garden and Jared followed her there.

“No comments this time Alona. It wasn’t about me.”

“It’s always about you, Jared. If you’d just pick a spouse this would stop happening.”

“It was Jensen. Tomarson wanted to see Jensen in action and I refused to lend him out.”

“He didn’t really ask that, did he?”

“Absolutely.”

“No wonder you looked so upset the other night.”

“Not a word Alona.”

“I don’t mean anything Jared. You keep your companions far closer than most people but anyone who knew our role in your life would have understood not to ask something like that. I can’t believe Tomarson doesn’t have people teaching him better. The fact that it was Jensen…”

Jared looked out over the gardens where the people were gathering and let out a long sigh. “Yeah. We should get going before more people arrive. I don’t want a parade like last time.”

“Oh but how will Jensen be able to save you if there aren’t enough people pressing in to try to touch the High Chancellor?”

“Shut up, Alona.”

She laughed as she handed him his copy of the day’s itinerary and Jared did his best to scowl.

**

“I can’t believe you did this. Again.”

“I didn’t do anything!” Jared insisted. The words might have had more meaning if he wasn’t tied to a bed in the honeymoon suite of a galactic cruise ship.

“Jared, you need to get married. Once of these days I won’t be in time to stop the nuptials.”

“Is that a proposition Jensen?”

Jensen groaned as he picked the lock on Jared’s cuffs and helped the High Chancellor stand on his feet. “I’m going to start sending Chad to taste everything before you eat or drink. It’s the only way to make sure you aren’t drugged. Again.”

“Jensen, it wasn’t my fault.”

“Again. Jared. This is the fifth wedding I’ve had to intervene in. If you’d just stop accepting drinks-”

“It was a diplomatic meeting inside the office. How was I to know their ceremonial chest was actually a rouse they were using to be able to carry something big enough to stuff me in?”

“This wouldn’t happen if you let me into the office.”

Jared laughed. “No. The last thing I need is my military advisor glaring at everyone.”

“Military advisor? I’m a companion Jared. No one will say anything about one of your companions in the room.”

Jared looked at Jensen and shook his head. “You don’t know.”

“Fine. Let Chris sit in then. No one will mind your minstrel at your side.”

“Alright, Chris, but only when someone is coming in. You need to be with me the rest of the time.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Yes, sir. Now can we get you out of here? Steve has the hovercraft waiting for us and we can rendezvous with the ship.”

“Let’s get out of here. I‘m not a fan of wedding crashing and I really don’t like being a part of the wedding party without getting an invitation first.”

Jensen grabbed Jared with a little more force than necessary and pulled him out the door to their escape.

**

“You have a new arrival.”

Jensen’s voice was cold and his eyes were averted as he delivered the news. Jared wasn’t sure what he meant but then it kicked in and Jared remembered. A new planet had offered him allegiance and they had sent their tithe.

“Let’s go see, shall we?”

The companion’s suites in the palace were massive. It was a small village all its own but Jared was as comfortable there as he was in his own rooms. He should be since he spent most of his time away from work in these suites.

Today the grand sitting room was unusually full as all 47 of the companions were gathered to see the newest member. Jared had tried to stop the tradition but the council was very old fashioned and it would take most of his life to undo the law. He loved his companions though and he was thrilled at the idea of a new member of their family.

Jensen walked behind Jared, silent and brooding and Jared didn’t have time to figure that out. Nor did he have the patience when he had a little one to meet. The circle of people cleared for him and he caught his first sight of the little girl that had been gifted to him. She sat on the floor with a doll in one hand and a play sword in the other. When he approached she looked up at him with wide blue eyes and stared.

“Hello, little one. My name is Jared and I’m going to take very good care of you. What’s your name?”

She had obvious been trained to recognize him on sight but she was very young. It would be a difficult transition but he had faith in the other companions. The only change to the tithing rule that Jared had been able to make was that any new tithes were orphaned children. He refused to take a child from a happy home. He could give this one a good life and he knew that his companions would make sure she was well loved when he had to go away.

“Julia,” she said in a strong voice. “I’m be a Prime when I get big.”

Jensen snorted at that but the little girl glared at him and stomped her foot.

“It would be good to have two Primes as companions,” Jared humored her as he sat down on the floor in front of her. “Is that your baby?”

“Nope. I res’tued her.”

Jared laughed and when he opened his arms she came forward hesitantly. He held her close for a moment and then smiled as Samantha came forward for her.

“Julia, you let me know when you need to practice, okay? I’ll lend you Jensen. He’s a real Prime and he can show you all about it.”

Her eyes widened as she looked over at Jensen and then back to Jared. “Okay. I’ll be good and grow up big and strong and learn to prote’t you.”

Samantha took her away then and while Jared knew the others would be oohing and ahhing over her, he was suddenly saddened. The idea that she would dedicate her life to that, to doing anything but what she wanted for herself, made him angry. He looked back at Jensen and glared at the other man for his lack of compassion towards her but was startled to see the way he watched her as Samantha carried her off.  
He wasn’t sure what to call it but for all the scowling, Jared would think he looked fond.

 

**

Julia disrupted their lives like a firestorm. She was headstrong and outrageously independent for one so young and yet everyone seemed to jump at her bidding. He had no idea what to do with her.

“You need to make a choice.”

Jared looked over at Alona. “I know. I can’t give them back though and no matter what anyone says, I am not finding my future spouse in a batch of toddlers.”

“Julia is the youngest, but there are three children under the age of five in the companion quarters. They’re going to keep sending tithe until you get married, Jared. Did you hear the news from Jensen? The new First Prime is ready to have his first born. If you aren’t married by the time the second born comes around, Jensen’s brother will be honor bound to send you another babe and he will follow the old ways. The prime nation will demand you take a traditional tithe. Do you think we could handle more of Jensen’s blood around here?”

Jared sighed. “I know. I just … I swore I would never take a companion unless there was love. How can I back out on that now, after all these years?”

“Why don’t you just marry the one you do love, Jared?”

“He doesn’t love me back. He sees me as a little brother. A nuisance. I thought… once.”

“What?” she asked kindly.

“Do you remember last year when I lost my memory?” Alona nodded and Jared continued. “I couldn’t remember who he was but he came out of nowhere and rescued me. Not knowing him, not knowing myself, I still loved him.”

“We’re all a little in love with him for that,” Alona teased.

“I thought we were lovers, the way he reacted to me out in the desert. When he brought me here, I thought he was looking at me. Not like Jensen does but …” Jared stared down at his hands and sighed. “I thought maybe he had an interest. I was wrong though and I could never ask. He’d say yes and he’d live his life making me happy and … I’d never know if he loved me or if it was all just because he was my companion.”

Alona closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. “Men.”

**

Jared woke with a pounding headache and reached to his bedside table to find a glass of stimulant waiting for him. He didn’t know who left it but as the pain receded he was grateful all the same. He threw the covers back and got out of bed, walking barefooted across the room.  
He heard noise on the other side of the door and couldn’t help but crack it open a bit. When he peeked through he smiled at the sight before him. Jensen was sitting on the couch with Julia in his arms. She giggled softly as he ran fingers over her tummy and tickled her. Anyone else would see the movements as playtime but Jared knew better. A Prime started early and Jensen had started training her already.

Jared frowned at the thought. It didn’t bother him that Julia would be trained after Jensen’s fashion, but he couldn’t remember anything else about them. He didn’t know where they lived or what they did. He had no last name and no idea what relationship he had with Jensen or Julia.

When he opened the door, Jensen looked up from Julia and he eyed Jared for a moment before he gave him a small smile. “Good morning.”

There was a tightness in Jensen’s eyes that he knew was unnatural though. “You have memory loss as well, don’t you?”

“I know you and her. My own name. That’s it.”

“Which means this was tailor made. This mind sweep was memory-encoded.”

“You must have some pretty powerful enemies to get that sort of treatment.”

“Or you do,” Jared said. “What’s the situation?”

“The house and grounds are on some sort of lock down. We can go out but the shield around the gardens is impenetrable to light and sound. There are no hostile forces and we have an abundance of supplies.”

“Maybe it’s a vacation?”

“Without our memories?”

“You have a better idea?”

“Just stay close Jared. I don’t like the idea of this. There’s no danger present but we’re locked in. Someone did this on purpose.”

“Yeah. So, for now, how about breakfast?”

“Can you cook?”

Jared thought about it and shrugged. “Let’s go find out.”

 

**

The first day passed uneventful until bedtime when Julia refused to go to sleep. Jensen finally gave in and let her snuggle in his lap until her eyes drooped closed. He took her to her room and placed her in her bed before he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“Mine or yours?” Jensen asked when Jared repeated the gesture.

“What?”

“It’s all guess work here. Do you think she’s my kid or yours?”

“Definitely yours. Prime material and she wants to be with you all the time.”

“Except when she wants quiet time.”

Jared smiled at the memory of putting her down for nap earlier, of feeling her little body tucked up gently against his own. “Maybe she’s ours.”

Jensen looked at Jared before he looked down at the sleeping child. “Yeah, I can go with that.”

 

**

“How long are you going to read to her tonight?” Jensen asked quietly as he looked down at Jared in Julia’s room. She was already asleep but Jared continued to read a story to her.

“Just making sure she isn’t faking it.”

“Admit it. You just want to know what happens next.”

Jared smiled as he looked up at Jensen. He was relaxed as he leaned against the doorway and since they'd woken two days earlier nothing had disturbed their peace. Jared closed the book and set it down with a marker for where to pick up the next night. He started to pass Jensen, but on impulse he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to Jensen’s cheek. He felt his cheeks flame but Jensen’s cheeks held the same red as he looked at Jared. Jared’s heart pounded in his chest and the air felt thick between them.

“Good night,” Jared whispered and then made a hasty retreat into his bedroom. He wasn’t tired but he spent the rest of the night staring at the ceiling over his bed wondering what it would be like to kiss Jensen for real.

 

**

Jared watched the way Jensen swam closer and he didn’t hide his nervousness. It’d been days since he’d been able to think of anything except Jensen and there was something in the air that felt like possibilities.

“So, you were just curious?” Jensen asked as he caught himself on the wall of the pool. He gripped the wall on one side of Jared’s head and then pulled himself around to do the same with the other. Jared was nicely trapped and he couldn’t decide if he wanted to swim away and hide or remain there forever.

It was dangerous to ask a Prime about their devotion but Jared knew he was safe with Jensen. He would never have asked, but their current circumstances had left Jensen focused on he and Julia and there was so much care that he hadn’t been able to help himself. “Yeah. I mean, they talk about the way a Prime dedicates their life to one thing and they give all their passion to that. So, I just wondered what that … sort of passion would … feel like. Directed at you.”

“You tell me,” Jensen said as he leaned closer. Jared caught his breath but then Jensen’s lips were pressed to his and he didn’t care if he ever breathed air again.

Jensen licked lightly at the seam of his lips and Jared opened to him as the kiss deepened. Jared had never felt anything like this before. That he could remember. Jensen was focused on him completely and Jared moaned at the taste of his lips, the way one hand released the wall and pulled Jared closer. His tongue explored Jared’s palate with a slow intensity that made Jared fall apart at the seams. He wrapped one arm around Jensen’s slim waist and he wanted more. He wanted everything with this man.

“Jensen,” he breathed against his lips and Jensen kissed the words from his mouth. Jared felt Jensen’s hand in his hair and he moaned into the kiss.

‘Damn it,” Jensen pulled away suddenly and it took Jared a moment to hear the small cries from inside the house. Jensen was halfway down the pool already, headed towards the house to get Julia before Jared was aware of his reasoning.

Damned Prime senses.

 

**

They hadn’t talked about it. The kiss. The way Jared couldn’t stop touching Jensen. The way Jensen moved into his space on purpose now to allow it. Julia seemed to have a knack for finding the moment and stopping them from getting any further and Jared was at the end of his rope.

Something needed to happen. Now.

He was done with playing coy and waiting to see what Jensen would do. He wasn’t sure what held him back but he knew Jensen was capable of saying what he wanted and there was every indication that Jensen wanted him.

Julia was already down for sleep and as Jensen cleaned up in the kitchen, Jared had started a fire and settled down in front of it. They had a routine going and there was no reason for Jensen to break it.

Jared didn’t have to sit by himself long before Jensen showed. “I didn’t even realize we had a fireplace,” Jensen said as he came to sit down next to Jared.

“It was behind that shield and screen. Thought it was time it got a little use.” Jensen didn’t say anything and Jared let out a deep breath. “I need to say something, and if I’m making a fool of myself, just remember I don’t have my memory, alright?”

Jensen gave a shaky laugh and nodded.

“Whatever this is, this thing between us? I want this. I’ve tried to figure out how to ask you a million times but it never comes out. I … I need to know that you want this. Not that you’re stuck here with me or that you think it’s the right thing to do. I need to know that you want this. That you want me.”

Jensen grabbed Jared around the waist and pulled him into his lap. He straddled Jensen easily enough and was surprised at how safe he felt in the other man’s arms.

“You’re all I can think about Jared,” Jensen said softly. “I don’t know what will happen when the shield goes down and we’re allowed to go back to our normal lives, but I can’t imagine a life where I wouldn’t want you in it. I need to be with you, to be at your side.”

“What do you want, Jensen?”

“I want you. I want to kiss you, to make love to you and bury myself in you. I want to wake up in the morning and make breakfast and get Julia out of bed to eat with us. I want her to be ours and I want to know that when I remember who I am, that I’ll still get to keep the two of you.”  
“That’s all?” Jared asked with a teasing smile.

“It’ll do for now,” Jensen answered as he pulled Jared’s lips down to his for a kiss.

Jensen’s hands were in his hair and it was all Jared wanted. He’d give Jensen anything, everything if he wanted it. The Prime was strong and beautiful and far more than Jared could ever deserve in his life, no matter who he was.

Jared’s hands trailed down Jensen’s arms then down to his waist. He needed to feel more and Jared pulled at Jensen’s shirt until he could reach under and feel skin. 

They both moaned at the touch but as they did the alarm system went off around them. Jared felt the small prick of pain in his neck and looked at Jensen in time to see him pull a dart out of his neck.

“Jared? Julia-” It was an aborted motion for them both, to get to their child. They fell to the floor as the drug worked its way through their system.

 

**

Jared woke in his bed, groggy and with an all too familiar headache. He found the stimulant and drank but instead of face the day, he fell back on the bed and covered his head with the blankets.

A voice called his name but it wasn’t the right voice and he ignored it. He didn’t know how to answer anything yet. He didn’t know who had taken the three of them, but all Jared could think about was the way Jensen had felt when his body had been pressed to his. The way their little family had seemed so complete.

Jared had never wanted 48 companions but it was his birthright and he’d loved every one of them in their own right. Jensen had always been different though. Jared couldn’t remember a day in his life without Jensen. Even when the Prime had been in training, when his days had been long and exhausting, he had crawled back to Jared’s room to spend time with him. His parents had placed a second bed in Jared’s room for Jensen, only to take it away when it was never used.

When they got older, Jensen was given a room next to Jared’s so he could stay close and it had taken Jared two months to get used to sleeping without Jensen at his side. Jensen was his everything. His best friend, his protector. He made Jared laugh when things were tough and he helped Jared explore when his wild side needed to get out. He understood Jared in ways that no one else ever had and Jared loved him. He loved Jensen. No matter how many times he was abducted or how many children grew his companion ranks, he could never marry someone else.

Jensen had never given any indication that he felt the same until this cruel trick. In one moment, Jared had thought he had everything he could ever want, and the next he’d woken in his room, all too aware of the life that had been ripped from him.

Jared didn’t want to think about what would have happened if the alarm had come after he had taken Jensen as lover though. He wouldn’t have been able to help himself. He had refused to bed any of his companions unless it was to wed and with that restriction removed he would have pressed Jensen for more. He would have confessed his love and asked Jensen to try to love him and then spent a life wondering if Jensen did, or if he was just taking care of Jared as he always had, giving him what he needed when no one else could.

Jared let out a shuddered breath as he tried to push the image away. He didn’t know how he would be able to live with Jensen so close to him every day but there was no other option. He couldn’t live without him.

The door opened and Jared still didn’t look towards it. A soft weight was dropped at the foot of the bed and Jared just let out a soft breath as he heard someone walk out and close the door behind them. The weight on the bed didn’t stay put though and when Jared pushed the blanket off his head to look, he found Julia climbing under the covers with him.

She looked tired. If it was her nap time that meant Jared had slept a lot later than he usually did. “Hey baby girl,” Jared said quietly.  
She curled up on his pillow and caressed his face softly with her chubby fingers. “Jensen’s sad today too.”

Her eyes closed and Jared held her tiny hand against his face a moment longer before he realized she was truly asleep. He slowly slipped out of bed to keep her from waking. He knew what he needed to do. As much as Jared was hurting over this, he knew Jensen would be even worse. Jensen was a Prime. His life had been dedicated to Jared before Jared was even born and everything Jensen did in his life was about keeping Jared safe and happy. Jared’s refusal to get out of bed after what had happened between them would cut him far deeper than anything else. No matter how Jared wanted to hide, he couldn’t.

He dressed himself, though it took considerably longer without Jensen to help him, and settled against the desk that looked out over the gardens. It was Jared’s favorite view in the entire house and he didn’t try to hide the reason why anymore. From there he could see Jensen out in the field of wild flowers from his home world, practicing the sword arts he’d learned from the crib. Jensen worked his forms to deal with his own pain and Jared let the beauty of it ease the ache as he tried to find a place inside himself that would allow him to move forward.

**

It was like nothing had happened. Jared woke each morning and Jensen came in to help him dress and prepare for the day. Alona made sure to clear Jared’s schedule around Julia’s nap time because she’d become insistent that Jared had to snuggle her a bit before she’d go to sleep. Her bed time always meant Jensen left for a few minutes because she was just as stubborn about that too. It hurt to have the reminder of the time they’d spent together but Julia needed them and he would never hurt the precious girl by denying her that once the pattern had been set.

Except nothing felt the same.

Chris left Jared’s office and Jared was confused to find himself alone. Jensen always came to check on him after meetings but when Chris left he let Jared know that Jensen wasn’t waiting outside.

It made him itch and he couldn’t help but go looking for him. He wasn’t in his room or Jared’s and when he looked around the companion’s quarters he wasn’t in any of his usual haunts either. He could ask someone to find Jensen for him but he didn’t. Everyone was busy and Jared could manage an afternoon without Jensen to entertain him. As stunted as their conversations had become after they came home, it was probably for the best anyway.

Misha hadn’t found their abductors yet and though Jensen railed at him, no results had come from it. It was the one time Jared had feared the Prime would lose his temper and hurt one of the other companions. Misha had looked fearful himself but Alona had stopped Jensen’s temper with a well-placed hand on his arm and reminded him that they all loved Jared and were doing their best to care for him.

Jared let out a deep sigh and decided if he couldn’t find Jensen he could find something else to take his mind off the Prime. He headed to the nursery instead. Jared still wasn’t sure what to do with the three youngsters he had there but they were being cared for and he loved to spend time with them. It had become his habit to come see them after his morning appointments but he hadn’t been able to make it that morning.

He snuck into the nursery quietly, not wanting to interrupt if they were in lessons. When he turned to see what they were up to, Jared was struck dumb. Julia led the conversation as the three youngsters were set in front of a group of easels. Red paint was smeared over her nose and streaks were in her blond hair but she was talking happily about flowers.

Next to Julia was Macy, a beautiful Martukan girl with light green hair and brown eyes that had come to them the year before. She was the oldest at five and even the little art smock she wore over her clothes was pristine. They still didn’t know the full details of her life before she’d come to them but Jared feared the child had been through far more than she should have and he found himself blessed to see her opening up more and more each day.

The third child, four and don’t you forget the half, Corry, sat with almond shaped eyes turned towards their teacher.

Jensen.

Jared wasn’t sure why Jensen was painting with them today but as he watched, Corry leaned over and dabbed paint on Jensen’s painting and then Macy did as well.

“You better help me. You told me you were the experts and you were going to teach me to paint. This is definitely not looking like a sunset yet.”

Macy giggled. “What planet are you painting?”

“Sarta 3,” Corry said at the same time Julia chimed in with, “Nororo!”

Jensen laughed. “Well, that explains it then.”

Jared couldn’t help but laugh and all four turned to look back at him. “Nice work guys. I think we need to start an art gallery for these,” he said as the three kids came running at him. Jensen grabbed Julia before she could get to him. The front of her was smeared in red too and Jensen quickly removed her smock before releasing her to join the others with Jared.

“You got out of your meeting early. I had planned to be there before you were finished,” Jensen said as he took a seat behind the kids on the floor.

There was a time when he’d have sat at Jared’s side but now he did his best to make sure there was something between them at all times. Jared looked down at his beautiful children and let that sooth the ache before he answered Jensen. “I don’t know why everyone wants me around. My companions run the star conference. Stephen walked me through the trade agreement he made and all I did was sign. You weren’t around so I needed a distraction so I came to find my babies,” Jared said with a smile for the kids.

Julia had her head resting on Jared’s lap and he realized she was asleep where she was. Corry looked like he was about to fall asleep leaning against Jensen. Macy sat between them quietly and she smiled as Jared reached out and touched her face lightly.

“Is that what I am to you, Jared?’

He looked up at Jensen, surprised by the hurt in the words and at the look on his companion’s face. “What?”

“A distraction?”

Jared opened his mouth to say something but he had no words. He searched Jensen’s eyes, hoping for some sign that the Prime was just teasing but there was no humor there.

“We should get them to sleep,” Jensen said before Jared could think of anything to say. He picked Corry up and carried him out of the room and Jared could do nothing but follow with Julia.

In the bedroom, Samantha sat watching as Jared put Julia in her bed and kissed her forehead softly. He crossed paths with Jensen as he went over to Corry and did the same. Samantha smiled calmly at him as she held a hand out for Macy who had followed them in. Jared gave her a quick kiss as well and he was surprised to see Macy walk over to Jensen and lift her arms up. Jensen picked her up and held her tight for a moment before he placed a kiss on her temple and let her down. She looked up at him for a second before she placed a quick peck on his leg and then ran over to Samantha.

Jared watched her go with a fond smile on his face before Samantha shooed them out of the room so she could spend some time with Macy and let the others sleep.

Outside the nursery, Jared was just as speechless. He still didn’t know how to deal with what Jensen had asked. He didn’t know how Jensen could think that he was a mere distraction when he was the cornerstone of Jared’s life.

“You have a meeting with Jake to get to,” Jensen said as he began to walk down the hall.

“Jensen.”

The other man turned his head to the side but he didn’t look Jared in the eye.

“Meet me in my room.”

Jensen didn’t say anything but he walked away from Jared. Jared walked in the other direction, back towards Alona’s office. He stepped into the room and was greeted with her smile but she frowned when she saw his face.

“Jared, what happened?”

“Something I need to fix. I need you to cancel my meeting this afternoon. This evening too, I think.”

“Do you need help?”

Jared let out a sharp laugh. “So much I don’t know where to start. Alona, I,” he let out a deep breath.

“Jensen?”

“I have to go.”

She didn’t stop him and Jared knew then that the others, the ones closest to him anyway, already knew that something was wrong between them.

When he got to his room he had no better idea of what to say but Jensen was waiting for him. He needed to make this right somehow.  
“Jared, don’t do this. I didn’t … mean to say that. It was just a joke.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Jared said. “Things haven’t been right between us since we got back and I don’t know how to fix this, Jensen.”

He sat on the edge of his bed and Jensen watched him from across the room. Jared let out a bitter laugh and pointed at Jensen. “You haven’t kept this much space between us since you went through that phase when we were kids. Remember? I was what? Fifteen?”

“Yeah, I remember,” Jensen said softly.

His voice was too quiet and Jared ached to reach out to him and make it right. He knew then exactly what he had to do. He had to do the one thing he’d avoided for years.

“Jensen, don’t close me out, please. I know I screwed things up but we can find a way back. You’re not just my companion. You’re my best friend and you have been since before I knew what that meant. You look out for me and you give me a hard time when I get into trouble because I didn’t listen to you but you always rescue me. You always come, no matter how stupid I am and I have to hope this isn’t any different.”

“Jared, you aren’t making any sense.”

“I know,” Jared said with a shake of his head. “I need to tell you something and I need you to promise not to do the Prime thing with me on this.”

“The what?”

“You know, how you get all ‘Jared comes first’ and you say what I need to hear? I need you to be honest because I can’t … promise me Jensen. Promise me that you’ll tell me the truth.”

“I will,” Jensen stepped closer and there was so much concern on the Prime’s face that Jared wanted to throw himself into the other man’s arms. Jensen would let him. Jensen would hold him close and let him have the security he felt there, but Jared needed to do this before he lost his nerve.

“Promise on your oath as a Prime.”

Jensen stood taller then and Jared could see the fear as his eyes tightened and he clenched his fists. “I promise, Jared.”

It was all or nothing then and Jared just blurted it out.

“I love you. I’m in love with you and I have been for as long as I can remember. That’s why I never married one of the others and why I stopped looking a long time ago. I just want you and I know you don’t see me like that so you don’t have to pretend and … you know … the Prime thing. I’m just having a little problem adjusting to being here with you in my space all the time ever since… “

“Since we kissed,” Jensen supplied.

Jared looked down at his feet and nodded. “Exactly. It’ll get better in time, I promise Jensen. I just need to forget what happened that week and … stars I never realized how much you do for me until I was trying to avoid you and you were everywhere.”

“Jared.”

“Not that I want you to be anywhere else. Even if I wasn’t in love with you, you have to save me from all this trouble because it’s not going to go away. I’m never going to marry and you’re always going to have to save me from some politician who thinks they can force me to do it somehow and I need that. I need to know you’re always there and that you’ll always save me. I need to have you here in the morning when I wake up and I need to see you before I go to bed and that’s all there is to it.”

He looked up then and he was startled when Jensen laughed.

“Jared, that’s the strangest proposal I’ve ever heard.”

“It’s not,” Jared defended because he needed to keep Jensen from thinking like that. “I told you I would never marry someone who didn’t-”

Jensen’s fingers were on his lips and Jensen smiled fondly at him. When he pulled his fingers away Jared gaped for a second.

“You mean?”

“For years, Jared.”

“You didn’t say anything.”

“I dedicated my life to you Jared and even if I hadn’t you’re my best friend too. I was afraid.”

“You’re never afraid.”

Jensen laughed. “Jared, you terrify me on a constant basis. You think I spend all that time while you’re being abducted just laughing about it? I love you and there was never a day when I didn’t hope that someday you’d see me that way. And all these strangers were whisking you away, taking you away from me?”

Jared had so many things he wanted to say but he could see the truth in Jensen’s eyes. The Prime would never lie about something like that with the oath he’d given. Instead, he pulled Jensen down onto the bed with him. Jensen went willingly and when Jared pressed his lips to Jensen’s, the Prime opened to him beautifully.

Unlike the night Jared had almost taken Jensen to his bed, he knew what he was doing now. He knew who he was and there was nothing to stop him now. Jensen’s clever hands found their way under his shirt and Jared moaned.

Jared wanted so many things from Jensen and when Jensen pushed him onto his back, he let the Prime - His Prime - take the lead.

**

Jared settled his head against Jensen’s shoulder and pressed a small kiss to it.

“Don’t you have meetings to get to?” Jensen asked as he stroked one hand up and down Jared’s arm where it lay resting over Jensen’s heart.

“Cleared the day with Alona before I came in,” Jared admitted. “I wasn’t sure what was going to happen but I was pretty sure I would need the rest of the day to deal with how messed up we were.”

“You cancelled your appointments for me?”

“I’ve been doing that for years,” Jared teased as he looked up at Jensen.

“You did it for you.”

Jared sighed as he realized just how little Jensen understood the place he had with Jared. How could the man mean so much to Jared and not realize it. “You really think I took a whole week off to see the First Prime’s heir wed? Or the three days we took to visit the new First Prime after his child was born? I did that so you could see your family.”

“What?”

“That was what made me change the tithing laws to orphans rather than the second born of the ruling families. I hate seeing you taken from your family.”

Jensen kissed him softly. “You are my family, Jared. You’re all the family I’ve ever had.”

Jared nodded as he brought his hand up to caress Jensen’s face. “You know, I said I’d never bed a companion.”

“I know,” Jensen said, but there was mirth in his eyes and Jared felt emboldened by it.

“Guess you know what that means, right?”

“That it really was the strangest marriage proposal ever?”

Jared laughed but he waited until Jensen finally frowned. “What?”

“You never answered.”

Jensen caught Jared’s wrist and he tapped the bracelet. Jared had never known who’d given it to him. Jensen had handed him the box and told him it was left on his desk but there was no name. The only indication of who it had been from was the engraving on the underside. An initial, but there were plenty of ‘J’s in his companions and Jared had never once considered that Jensen had lied about the box’s origins.

“You gave this to me?”

Jensen nodded and Jared sat up to undo the latch to stare at the engraved words there. Jensen ran his fingers over the words and smiled at Jared.

“Always yours,” he said the words but Jared’s eyes widened at the realization. “When we complete our Prime training, we are asked if we still hold true to our original dedication, or if we have need to change it, before it is irreversible. It was no secret that I was already dedicated to you but I wanted you to have something to commemorate it even if you didn’t understand what it was. I gave it to you the day I gave my final oaths.”

“That was…”

“Years, Jared,” Jensen said as he took the bracelet and closed it around Jared’s wrist again. “And in all that time you’ve never taken it off.”

Jared closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. “When I got this I was confused. You were in training when I had the worst of the arguments with my father before he passed. He tried to force me to marry. To just pick one of my companions and be done with it, but I couldn’t. I almost gave in but you gave me this bracelet and I thought, if someone loved me enough to give me that, I deserved the chance to find them.”

His face was tipped up and Jared opened his eyes to Jensen. “You did deserve it. And you found me. You can’t get rid of me now.”

Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen’s shoulders and kissed him softly. “Never getting rid of you,” he whispered against Jensen’s lips. “All I’ve been able to think about was how much I wanted the strange little family we had, Jensen. I’m going to marry you and we’re going to raise our babies together and people will stop trying to abduct me.”

Jensen laughed as he pulled back slightly. “That last abduction? I found out who was behind it.”

“You did?”

“Misha wasn’t getting anywhere and he’s never had trouble before so it felt suspicious. Looks like there were a few people who thought you and I needed to be locked away together.”

“What?”

“Alona and Katie. They locked us in my brother’s summer palace and thought we’d work it out.”

“I don’t know whether I should punish them or thank them,” Jared admitted as he looked at Jensen. Jensen smiled as he pulled Jared back down onto the bed with him.

“We’ll figure it out in the morning. Tonight, I have other plans.”

“Really?”

“An evening to ourselves with no one to interrupt? Thought I’d keep you in bed. Let you up for dinner and to put the kids to bed before I brought you back again.”

“You know, I did have an idea about that situation,” Jared said softly.

“Yeah?”

“I’m not going to have an heir of my own. We could always adopt them. Instead of companions, couldn’t they just be ours?”

Jensen nodded softly. “Yeah, I can go with that.”

Jared kissed him again and felt Jensen push him onto his back. Jensen settled between Jared’s legs and smiled down at Jared.

“I love you, Prime.”

Jensen took a deep breath and Jared could see the way his words affected Jensen. “I love you, Jared.”

When Jensen kissed him again, Jared let go and gave himself over to his companion.

 

**

The morning after, Jared had four less companions.

He’d gained a husband and three children though.

For all the times he’d been abducted, for all the times he’d been mind wiped and left miserable, all it took was a look at Jensen’s eyes, or the smiling faces of his children to know every moment had been worth it.

And if they weren’t there, it was okay because he still had his bracelet with the words that Jensen had tried to express when they were still too young and immature to be with one another yet.

Good thing too, because his head was pounding and he would really like to know how the hell he’d ended up at the bottom of a Tackorian air vessel in nothing but his bracelet and a Tackorian headpiece.


End file.
